callofdutyfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
George A. Romero
George A. Romero – specjalny przeciwnik występujący na mapie Call of the Dead w Call of Duty: Black Ops. George pracował nad filmem o zombie z Dannym Trejo, Robertem Englundem, Sarą Michelle Gellar i Michaelem Rookerem. Podczas jednej z przerw spowodowanej przez błąd Michaela, prawdziwy zombie wylazł z okna, zabrał gdzieś George'a i zaraził go pierwiastkiem 115. Pojawia się już w pierwszej rundzie po uderzeniu pioruna w jezioro przy Quick Revive. Podobnie jak aktorzy, z którymi pracował jest on postacią autentyczną. W prawdziwym życiu również jest reżyserem filmów głównie o zombie. Spokojny stan Kiedy pierwszy raz się pojawia idzie on spokojnie w stronę gracza z uszkodzonym reflektorem i krzyczy lub śmieje się. Otacza go przy tym niebieska aura. Czasami kiedy zostanie uspokojony , mówi przestraszonym głosem, "I'm okay, I'm okay" (tłum. "Nic mi nie jest, nic mi nie jest") znaczącym, że nie może kontrolować przepływu szału. Czasem może krzyczeć, podobne do Stanu Berserkera. To powoduje, że pobliskie zombie biegną szybciej. W tym stanie, pomijając niebieską aurę i pomarańczowe oczy, wygląda jak człowiek. Stan Berserkera Kiedy George Romero zostanie dotknięty lub ostrzelany przez gracza zacznie krzyczeć i biec w stronę gracza ze swoim złamanym reflektorem. W tym stanie, jego ubranie i skóra są prawie zniszczone a on sam bardziej przypomina nieumarłego. Reżyser poprzez uderzenie reflektorem o ziemię może może naładować pobliskie zombie, którzy atakując gracza, chwilowo go ogłuszają. Jednym ze sposobów na uspokojenie George'a Romero jest zwabienie go do wody. Innym jest strzelenie w niego z V-R11. Mimo to, drugi sposób pozwala uspokoić go tylko na 10 sekund. Jeżeli jednak gracz użyje na nim ulepszonej wersji broni, gdy George Romero jest w wodzie, spowoduje to odejście reżysera i powrót w następnej rundzie. Zdrowie i śmierć reżysera George A. Romero ma bardzo dużą ilość zdrowia. Każdy gracz w rozgrywce zwiększa tę ilość o 250.000 punktów. Oznacza to, że w rozgrywce czterech graczy, George A. Romero ma aż 1.000.000 punktów zdrowia. W związku z tym zabicie go nie jest takie proste. Najlepszym sposobem jest strzelanie do niego z ulepszonego Ray Guna lub Padlinożercy. Warto też trzymać go w wodzie, żeby nie gonił graczy po całej mapie. Oprócz wspomnianych wcześniej broni można też wykorzystać Machinę śmierci, ulepszone lekkie karabiny maszynowe, lub snajperskie, pod warunkiem że za każdym razem będą trafiać w głowę. Bez względu na to, jaką gracze obiorą taktykę, George A. Romero po "śmierci" zwykle zostawia Losową Butelkę Perku i Machinę śmierci. Jeżeli gracz ukończył Original Characters Trapped Easter Egg, zamiast Machiny śmierci otrzyma Wunderwaffe DG-2. Osiągnięcia i trofea Ciekawostki *W zwiastunie Call of the Dead narrator mówi: "With special guest, the god of all zombies, George Romero" (tłum. "Ze specjalnym gościem, bogiem wszystkich zombie, George'em Romero"). Określenie "bóg wszystkich zombie" jest spowodowane tym, że to właśnie dzięki niemu zawdzięczamy filmy popularyzujące tematykę zombie, takie jak: "Noc żywych trupów", "Świt żywych trupów" czy "Dzień żywych trupów". *Tak naprawdę George'a Romero nie można zabić, tylko spowodować, że ucieknie i nie pojawi się w ciągu dwóch kolejnych rund. *Czasami po zniknięciu nie pojawiają się żadne power-upy. Można wtedy usłyszeć śmiech Samanthy. *Czasem, gdy George będzie krzyczał, można usłyszeć w tle dźwięki upadających na ziemię skał. *Choć Wunderwaffe DG-2 zadaje nieskończone rany zombie, zadaje bardzo mało obrażeń George'owi. *Jest jedną z największych postaci w całej historii Call of Duty (dokładnie drugą, pierwszą jest Gigant). *Jeżeli w pierwszej rundzie jeden z graczy podejdzie do George'a zanim jeszcze wyjdzie z wody, a ten gracza uderzy, zombie szybciej się odrodzą. Galeria 2013-07-17_00008.jpg|George Romero Callofdead.jpg Wideo thumb|335px|center|Zabicie Romero Kategoria:Prawdziwe Postacie Kategoria:Postacie trybu zombie z Call of Duty: Black Ops Kategoria:Typy zombie w Call of Duty: Black Ops